


A Dangerous Woman to a Point

by Salvasti



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU Post Stars, Alternative POVs, F/F, Slow starts, Someone bring some fuel to the fire oh wait its already there, Told in short acts, slow burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvasti/pseuds/Salvasti
Summary: You'd think after all this time, it would be easier.  Time though hasn't hit either of you hard enough to actually say anything about how you feel to the other.  Told in short acts.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Today, Hino Rei was feeling bitter. It could have been the birds chirping merrily (as if there was something to be happy about), or maybe it was the fact that despite her persistent upkeep, the floors of the shop maintained a muddied look from the dirt carried in on the soles of patrons filtering inside and out. There were men in suits nursing dainty cups of  _ tea;  _ mostly milk, honey and lemon (the idiots), and women who gossiped far too loudly for their conversations to uphold any amount of discrepancy; truly a nauseating display from both sexes. 

Or perhaps, it wasn’t any of this. 

There had been a nagging in her chest since early morning. An upsetting sort of ache that made her uneasy and riddled with anxiety. A bothersome situation indeed. 

_ Damn that Aino Minako–!! _

Even watching her cross the school’s parking lot from the shady confines of her car had been  _ difficult. _ How was she to even speak to the other when simply looking at her was enough to elicit panic? 

Minako’s face had matured a bit since high school, but it was still that same lovable, childish visage. Wide, bright eyes that always conveyed too much of what she was thinking. That adorable, upturned nose that scrunched at the bridge when she thought too hard, and freckled during summer months. And her ample mouth, so pretty and red, Rei often found herself fighting banish all thoughts of its perfection. Such a graceful, beautiful thing, she thought of it far too often for her own liking. 

_ Oh, what a quandary. What a dilemma, a predicament, a difficulty! _

The sound of bells chiming at the door coaxed the Miko to turn from her sweeping and with a forced smile and tone greeted,  _ "Welcome. Please sit anywhere–,”  _ but the smile quickly faded, replaced by a straight-lipped expression upon seeing  _ her. _ She hadn’t even any time to prepare emotionally for Minako’s company yet here she was, unannounced and bright as sunshine, grinning prettily;  _ always prettily. _

She looked down to conceal an embarrassed laugh. 

_ “How many times do I have to remind you not to come and pester me while I’m at work? Or anywhere for that matter?”  _ Hiding emotion in agitation was a bad habit, but one she often found herself resorting back to (most typically around Minako).  _ “Between you and Usagi, I never have a moment’s peace. It’s like you two are set on driving me absolutely mental.” _ The Miko sighed, feeling too tired for her age as she glowered down at the flooring; irritated that the object of her obsession had come to call. 

Hino Rei was feeling quite bitter indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was positively a wonderful day. The birds chirped out a melody that she could hum along to and did throughout the day. Granted class had been what it was but she  _ knew  _ that she’d be a star, so really the classes were just to confirm that. Plus, she got to go to the very same university as a certain Hino Rei did, and that, honestly, made it a worthwhile venture to get up in the morning.

Oh yes, even if a shared college wasn’t a thing, Rei was worth doing a  _ lot  _ of things for.

However, said person of her thoughts had been suspiciously absent from conversation for at least a handful of days (a handful! It was two but that was still two too many!). Despite sending texts to her phone that Rei hadn’t responded to (it was  _ important, _ it was her volleyball game for Friday!), it wasn’t entirely like the Miko to just flat out  _ ignore  _ her. That meant, to her mind, something was wrong.

Maybe Rei was sick?

Oh but that would be bad. Granted way back in middle school she had done her part to care for the raven haired girl (no, woman … Rei wasn’t a girl anymore. She had blossomed into a beautiful woman after all), just Rei probably hadn’t appreciated that she blew up her stereo (electronics! It had to be faulty wiring!) or made a mess of things at the shrine. But the thought had to count! That’s what they said right, two in the bush is worth the thought. She had been rather grudgingly forgiven for the destruction but, deep in her heart, she knew that the raven haired one had appreciated being cared for.

Class then was spent in the throes not of plays and acting, but thinking of the ever elegant woman. Rei, with her raven hair and those eyes that looked like the sky at dusk or right before a storm. Rei, that serene and lonely Miko that made her sigh (in a good way!) was on her mind.

She should bring tea if she was going to see the other. Everyone (seriously everyone) knew Rei drank tea like it was going out of style. She probably kept the producer of it afloat just by her consumption alone. That she happened to stop by the very same shop that Rei worked at for her part time job was  _ purely  _ coincidental (what were the odds really?).

Ok it was planned. It was so incredibly rare for the other to be sick, that in reality she must be at work. She had seen her car in the lot earlier that day, so this had to be  _ purposeful  _ and for a  _ reason. _ After all, Rei did nothing that she would label as impulsive or flighty.

Really, Rei needed to de-stress. And as the Goddess of Love…

It was with a grin on her lips, the grin that she only gave to Rei (Artemis had commented on that, that there was always a gleam in her eyes or the way she smiled whenever she lamented about whatever the other did or said or acted or how she moved) that she opened the door. There she was, sweeping the floor, the greeting dying on her lips. Even glowering and looking at the floor she would always be a sight, one that caused her breath to pause and she was sure her heart to skip a beat (Artemis said it wasn’t physically possible; she reminded the cat he would talk about Luna in the same fashion and it shut him up).

This wouldn’t do.

“Aww if you continue to glower like that it’s going to freeze on your pretty face Rei! We can’t have that!” The words came with a hug; something had to relax the other before a breeze knocked her over! That there was a broom between them? Who cared! She was here now and being on the mission she was, she was going to get her answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Rei had her amethyst gaze fixed upon her; feral, observant, predatory and calculating, fighting to discover a fracture in that cheerful exterior, a moment of clarity in those bright, wet eyes. She didn’t find anything however; she never did, only her own reflection staring darkly back. 

Minako was often a mystery to Rei. Every time she thought she was coming to understand the blonde more idiosyncrasies would emerge, clouding what conclusions she’d previously arrived at. Constantly happy and oblivious to downtrodden situations, it wasn’t often the blonde became upset. Unless she had been personally wronged it seemed almost easy for Minako to maintain a calculated level of composure. A talent Rei lacked.

It was truly a wonder how they’d managed to stay so close throughout the years; their personalities clashed with such vibrancy, it was difficult to ascertain the innate nature of their bond. Perhaps it was balance. The Senshi of Love and Senshi of War. Sounded like a damned fairy tale. 

She scoffed.

At the feeling of warm, slender arms wrapping around her thin frame, the Miko staunched; shoulders rigid, back straight and oxygen gone. The hug was startling and before she could even process the thought, she was hugging Minako back like she shouldn’t; giving in like she shouldn’t; caring like she shouldn’t. Her senses, assaulted by the clean, deep. flowery scent of the blonde; like a day-old cut rose, heavy with its own juices. It made her mouth water dangerously. 

Rei jerked suddenly, pushing the blonde away from her. She shouldn’t be dwelling on such thoughts. It wasn’t healthy to dwell on such things as inane as a smell like that.  _ “Minako, can’t you see I’m busy?”  _ Making a pacifying gesture, Rei motioned at the few crowded tables of elitists sipping away at steaming cups. 

Rolling her eyes, the Miko returned to the safety of sharp comments and dismissive body language.  _ “Don’t bother me when you know I’m at work. Coming around, showing off like some tart isn’t going to do me any good. Especially not when I’ve got floors to sweep, orders to take and pots to fill. Now please, out with it. You’ve come here for something, correct?” _ Her tone was perhaps a tad harsh, but she couldn’t help it; Minako’s scent was still so heavy, it made her feel delirious. She could taste it upon the curl of her tongue. 

~~ But what she  **truly** wanted was to taste  **her** ~~ .


	4. Chapter 4

_ Oh Rei _ . She sighed, purely for dramatic effect. It likely wouldn’t have any sort of effect on the other but you never knew though. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes she’d sigh and Rei would relent from that frosty serenity and be, you know,  _ human  _ for once.

Making a pointed, though in reality it was really just a flippant look; those acting classes just refined the skills she already had, a glance was taken at all the  _ busy  _ work Rei was claiming. She saw businessmen talking about whatever they talked about, women discussing the latest sale (that was important, she’d have to check that out because any excuse to get Rei’s opinion on clothing on or off of her was worth it) and other equally important things. 

No one was clamoring for another pot of tea. The floors looked alright to her. Her gaze rose back to fix on Rei. It required her to bite her tongue (that hurt!) but she had learned, sort of, that sometimes, if she didn’t say the very first thing that came to mind…

She smiled, shrugging her shoulders. Someone could take it as her giving up (she picked her battles just as she set up for a winning spike in a volleyball match) but it wasn’t the case. She was used to this. Rei was a prickly pear that still was a softy; she’d think about that hug for days, how it  _ felt  _ to have  _ those  _ arms around her and that rigid exterior fall apart. Even if it was for far too few seconds.

She would be lying if she said she was happy with that. She was a liar then, because she wanted  _ more _ .

Calculated actions brought her here, it was the reason why she wore the outfit she did; a pleated skirt and the blouse that Rei had to admit she liked (ok she didn’t vocalize it but her eyes lit up for a fraction of a second and that spoke  _ volumes _ ). Rocking back on her heels with her arms behind her back, clasped her voice was still cheerful. “So, I think after you come to my game on Friday we should go see a movie to celebrate my win.”

Everything was delivered with confidence. Coming to rest fully on her feet instead of rocking back and forth she flashed her a smile. Not a complete full wattage one like she had practiced more than once in front of the mirror or in class. It wouldn’t due to scare Rei away, but a shift from her grin she came in with a smile that maybe would prove that she was happy to see Rei, no matter her excuses.

After all, two days was two days too many.


	5. Chapter 5

Lurking in the recesses of her mind was the dreadful knowledge that talking to a certain someone always forced her heart skip a beat; a chill running innately up her spine whenever her eyes would settle on the beautiful curve of that  _ someone’s  _ jaw. Still, it was a shameful attraction. Rei had never liked anyone in this way before and at the very least, she’d name her situation problematic.

At times she might admire the beauty of a passing stranger, but the experience there was nothing like the achingly wonderful throb she felt around Minako. It was a dangerous place; her mind, filled with the strangest of thoughts; how wonderful it would be to run her hands over the blonde’s taut, feminine thighs, or ravishing her on the soft grass outside of the shrine. She often found these thoughts consumed her, enamored her; left her desperate for what her _ ‘better judgement _ ’ refused to indulge further in. It was made especially challenging when Minako chose to turn up, parading about, all legs, adorned in a skirt that she knew would indefinitely capture Rei’s attention. She’d dressed so nice that day. It stood out, as if calculated; a hint? Perhaps. Rei hadn’t noticed this outfit when she’d seen her in the parking lot earlier, so she must have changed since. She wanted to ask Minako about it but refused the desire, assuming her good friend was angling for some sort of reaction in the first place.

Nobody else seemed to notice of course. Rei was trying her hardest to look like she didn’t care when truly, the sight of it turned her mouth dry. What would it be like to taste that beautiful expanse of skin? And if the blonde’s legs were so heavenly, what was hidden beneath the fabric concealing the remainder? Rei wanted to grab her and just–

This whole thing was infinitely troubling. It seemed to have potential to harm her psyche. It needed to be stopped; temporarily removed so she could find time to build a proper defense. Preparation was all she needed. In a few days; perhaps weeks, she’d surely become strong enough to stand against Aino Minako’s beauty. Mentally, Rei noted that praying might do her some good; perhaps a sage too.

_ “Minako, I have class early Saturday morning,” _ she said quickly, her tone dismissive and even. _ “I doubt I’ll be able to swing the game never mind a movie.” _

What was her aim?

Retreating a step, Rei moved back toward the small kitchen, where kettles were surely boiling; she needed to check those. Her eyes were carefully glued to the ground, hidden from any prying ones, any pretty ones. _ “I’ve got an essay due and the shrine’s steps will need sweeping come Friday.” _ Growing a tad more confident now, daring to look up, making contact with those wide, cerulean eyes, she remained obstinate,  _ “Why not drag along somebody else? I’m sure Mako would love to go. You know how she just loves sports.” _ She felt embarrassed and stupid. Angry too; angry that the blonde would come to her looking like that, smiling like that, smelling like that.

_ Dammit Minako– _


	6. Chapter 6

There were many things that could be said about one Aino Minako, but it really depended on what stage of her life that the things could be said about her. No matter though the milestone, there was one thing that no one could ever say about her, and that was that she was jaded.

It didn’t mean that she was invincible though.

Oh make no mistake, she had feelings for Rei, deep ones that left her awake well into the night and morning hours. Conflicting ones of turmoil and uncertainty, paired with healthy doses of doubt. Looks and glances and the errant occasional touch or gesture or passing remark or lingering scent; Rei chose her assault well.

After all, no one else made her feel the way that Rei did. All those dates she had on the side never amounted to anything truly save it being an attempt to see if she could escape the control that the raven haired woman had on her. Alas, she was ensnared like a moth to the flame and maybe, really… well maybe she didn’t  _ want  _ to escape.

The sigh that followed was hardly dramatic, how real it was. She wished Rei would just talk to her and tell her what was going on but all good things came to those who waited. She wasn’t going to let bullish Rei rain on the elephant in the room, offering a slight smile that wasn’t  _ quite  _ as bright as the ones she had given before but it would take someone  _ truly  _ paying attention to realize that her heart ached.

“It’s the last game of the year.” (Championships withstanding of course; they  _ would  _ win after all). Though that sounded like she was attempting to guilt Rei into doing something which was a dangerous thing, she wasn’t. She much preferred and wanted the other to show up out of her own desire. “And your class on Saturday isn’t until 10,” _ if you even have a class on Saturday, _ “and knowing you, you’re already done with your essay anyway.”  _ that you don’t even have in the first place. _

The smile faltered, twitching on her lips. Lips that wanted nothing more to press against the pale skin and feel.  _ Drag. _ She didn’t  _ drag  _ anyone anywhere. Was she wrong in her interpretation of the signals that Rei had sent her? It couldn’t be so, it just wasn’t possible. Rei was always hard to understand, to  _ get, _ but she was love personified and if anything, love always understood.

She shrugged, determined to leave on a high note even if, as nearly  _ always, _ Rei was just being  _ too  _ stubborn for her own good. “It’s at three. Maybe I’ll see you there anyway.” Seconds, scant seconds were all she had and that was all it took. The step forward the other had given up to her closed the distance between them. It was a simple thing to do, a brief sating of long held desires to allow her lips to press just  _ so, _ and just  _ softly, _ to the other’s cheek, a breath away from her mouth and those delirium inducing lips, before she turned in a flash of blonde hair and floral scents. The door chimed as she stepped back outside to leave a bewildered Rei to ponder her actions.


	7. Chapter 7

There were few things in the world that Hino Rei found distressing. Only seldom did she find herself perturbed by something enough for it to resonate deeply, or influence her mood. People were fleeting things and time would continue forward as it always had; basic truths that had taken her years to accept.

She’d learned long ago that investing emotion into circumstances outside of her control was purely wasted energy. Despite how stoic and unforgiving she could be however, there were  _ some _ matters troubling enough to rouse emotion from the detached girl. Aino Minako in particular possessed an irritating knack for rattling both her composure and emotion.

Quite aware that she was the reason for Minako’s crestfallen expression and wide, sad eyes, an annoying sense of guilt swiftly nestled itself into Rei’s heart. For if there was one thing that _ truly  _ distressed her it was letting down her _ best friend. _

The sight of Minako’s smile, no longer as genuine as it had been moments before, weighed obtrusively on Rei’s conscience. She felt cruel; villainous even. Minako was such a beautiful, kind, silly thing, undeserving of sadness and disappointment. The foolish girl never wronged anybody _ purposefully, _ nor was there a single mean bone in her body. To slight somebody so obviously divine was to breech all celestial grace.

But Rei was running low on options.

_ “I’ll see what I can do, Mina–” _

She saw it then, quick as lightning and just as devastating; a gleam, bright and hot in the reflection of Minako’s eyes, It was there, coy and tempting, teasing her with the suggestion of what a look like that could mean. Rei would have written it off too if not for the physical assault that followed in the wake of that fleeting glance.

Once more, the heady scent of flora assaulted her, leaving the taste of roses heavy on her tongue. It reminded her of spring; of humid days, when flowers first bloomed. It reminded her of warm, early morning when the earth’s fragrance is at its richest. It reminded her of falling asleep beneath sakura trees and waking up with a certain blonde curled against her side, exuding the same intoxicating perfume as blossoms overhead. 

Oh, how she wanted to drown in it. 

Rei felt warmth rise to her cheeks, meeting the mouth that pressed gently upon the skin there. Her body tensed, shoulders going rigid, her back straight and stiff as her mind battled to understand the nature of what _ this _ meant. The gesture was so _ boundlessly _ gentle and warm, loving. Minako’s full lips cradled her rosy flesh for the lapse of a shuddering breath and then, it was gone.

Bitterly, she found herself wishing Minako would take it back.

Rei clamped onto her tongue, willing its silence as the other said her farewell and retreated from the shop, departing with the same candied optimism she carried from place to place. How noble she looked, boasting confidence with such nuance and grace.

It didn’t make the guilt in knowing her absence on Friday would only shatter that enthusiasm.

Still, she was running low on options.

—

It was a moonless night with damp, relentless winds and heavy downpour. Rain gusted down empty streets threateningly, cutting petals from flowered trees, sending them cascading. They danced elegantly in the wind, dipping and soaring, whirling in discord as the gale carried on. If she’d have seen it, she’d have thought the display quite beautiful; the hypnotizing twirls and lifts akin almost to ice skating. But she didn’t see; lost in thought, it was difficult to pay attention to anything beyond her own two feet.

Though Rei had worn a windbreaker it wasn’t enough to drive away the chilly damp that soaked her pants and shoes. She could feel her soles  _ squish  _ with each step and in return, she clutched a bit tighter at her jacket, hoping that she might find warmth drawing the clothing closer.

She felt strange, dizzy, fuddled. To any onlooker, Rei was sure she would have appeared quite pathetic; homeless perhaps, and crazy to boot. She felt it too. Delirious, hysterical, _ pathetic. _

When she’d purchased a bottle of home brewed sake off of an acquaintance that late afternoon, she hadn’t anticipated the devastation that would follow her for the remainder of the day.

Riddled with guilt and melancholy, Rei hadn’t been quarter-way finished the bottle by the time remorse for what she’d done reared its head, teasing her for the idiot she was. But old habits die young. Though she’d fought to control a deep, red anger, the attempt had been futile. She couldn’t discern between the animosity she felt for what she’d done, or what weaknesses had prompted her to do it; no amount of self-loathing would unbind her worry, so she sought to relinquish it by other means. Tempting her fears, confronting the center of her unrelenting worry, she sought to find Minako, unmoved by the lengths it would take to reach her.

What a silly, stupid thing it had been to tempt luck and indulge a bit. She should have known; should have been smart enough to realize that what crimes she’d committed against her goddess wouldn’t lessen with booze.

But she’d finished the bottle anyway.

Trembling, cold legs carried her up a flight of stairs and to a second-floor apartment door. It was dark in the hallway. Somberly, she supposed the blonde was asleep and awkwardly, she stood there, mustering what courage she could to raise a fist and knock.

She did so three times, hammering with intent on her friend’s door– and then, more subtly, as though hesitant now that she’d made her presence known.

It had been almost six days since she had last spoken with Minako. Six days was far too many.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a sound. There  _ was _ a  **sound** at her door. It was harsh, reverberating like a steam engine and just as tenacious. Unrelenting in its nature it drove her from her slumber without a care, much less consideration, for the fact she  _ was  _ asleep. She  _ had  _ been  _ sleeping _ . Dreaming about things that weren’t hers to have, things that she wanted that eluded her in the morning light. It simply wasn’t fair but no one seemed to care that she thought that.

Well she cared. It mattered to her that what she wanted decided to be elusive. It mattered to her that who she wanted was so damn stubborn that she couldn’t break through save for a few cracks here and there in an otherwise unyielding wall. Cracks that had the start of a few flowers in them but it would take a lot more than the occasional  _ nice  _ gesture given by Rei to tell her that all the signals she gave actually were being picked up on.

But to the door. Shoving aside covers she could still hear the falling rain outside, lashing against her windows. Thunderstorms positively scared her so it had taken serious coaxing to get her to sleep in the first place. It was only with a blanket over her head and a flashlight that she felt safe. Funny that, here she was, a young woman and  _ thunderstorms  _ scared her half to death and back again.

Nothing good ever came of thunderstorms. She didn’t care what anyone had to say. If no one but her cared about what she wanted in life, then she could be firm in her conviction that thunderstorms were the absolute worst. thing. ever.

Ever.

She did not have a large apartment by any means of the imagination. Easily, she could cross it, from the front door to the opposing wall, in maybe like … seconds. As there was no reason to count it out she never did. It took her exactly as long as it needed to in order to reach the door as it was meant to. Not a moment more, not a moment less.

Well, maybe a moment more as she was somewhat still asleep but rapidly moving towards the realm of wakefulness. Her feet that she was quite nimble on still took a few extra moments to remember how to fully function at the rude awakening. Bare feet made muted sounds against the thick rug cast across the floor, turning to pronounced soft ones as she softly cursed the cold surface she was walking across.

Whoever invented cold floors should be shot. Quartered then shot. It sounded legit to her. It sounded  _ fair. _

In her haze her mind blissfully kept silent on the fact it was just an oversized t-shirt she was in; the true testament to a band’s staying power was through the merchandise still retained long after they had faded to obscurity. She liked it because it was soft. She liked it because it was comfortable. She liked it because Hino Rei had bought it for her, begrudgingly and reluctantly all the while. She had bitched at the price; no shirt was worth  _ that  _ much money. Who in their right mind would spend that much on such a thing?

Rei had. 

She cherished that shirt like no other, lovingly caring for it to the point she hand washed and carefully dried it so it would retain the band logo and all its touring stops in vibrant colors. It was the best thing Rei had ever bought for her, and it’d be a cold day in hell before she let it get trashed so easily.

It was funny that. She had dressed in the shirt for bed with all the thunderstorms. The shirt held special meaning, it got her through more than one lonely night and break up after a failed date and tear jerking movie that made her cry at how pure the onscreen love was. That she wore it despite what Rei had done.

It probably said a lot.

Rei hadn’t answered any of her texts. Not even the ones at 2:55, right before she ran out on the court for the game. She searched the stands for the raven haired woman and she was nowhere to be found. Her teammates were well aware of her feelings, lending more than an ear on more than one occasion as she lamented over the fact that Rei always just seemed to ignore her. They exchanged worried looks once they realized that their teammate was without her bitter cheerleader; this was the game that could send them to the championships. Minako was vital to their win. A few thought of tracking down this missing woman to harass her if they ended up losing due to her absence.

She hadn’t come to the game. She hadn’t seen that they had won only through her well placed spike to the other side of the net. She hadn’t been there for the way the ball sounded against the floor, a loud resounding  _ smack! _ like it had been slapped.

Like she wanted to do to Rei if she saw her again.

She hadn’t been there for the celebration, how her teammates hoisted her up in the air, how the stands cheered her name and the win. Or how they shook the hands of the other team in good sportsmanship, congratulating them on their efforts and commenting on how she had a mean spike and maybe, could she give them lessons?

The night had come and gone. The following days had come and gone. The week came and was almost gone anew. Rei hadn’t said a word, hadn’t stopped by, hadn’t called or texted or had a note passed her way by another student. For a while she was ok with it, content maybe, full of spitfire rage at how day she abandoned her when it mattered the most. Hino Rei had better be fucking sick as a dog for daring to stand her up like that, on the day of a super important game.

They were going to the championships. Did Rei not realize how important that was? How amazing that was? How much she just wanted to share with Rei the fruits of her hard work and labor?

Her anger dissipated though with cool disappointment in its wake. It ran the course like a lot of other things did until finally she just flat out accepted the fact that Rei hadn’t shown up, wasn’t going to, and maybe their long standing friendship was no more. Maybe Rei was tired of her antics, maybe she thought she was too immature for her. Maybe she didn’t dress right or spoke right or any number of things that Hino Rei set her standards bar at. It must be some failing on her part because Rei just wouldn’t talk to her and tell her what was  _ wrong _ .

It must be her then.

A hand brushed aside blonde hair that her bed had a stranglehold on, opening the front door slowly after she grabbed a loose shoe. Not that a shoe would do much but she felt safer having a shoe in hand to answer the door at whatever god awful and forsaken hour it was. 

Rei.

Tired eyes blinked once, then twice. Rei’s image hadn’t disappeared. She wasn’t some specter come to haunt her; after all, Halloween wasn’t for months yet. It was still raining, though the thunderstorms seemed to have ceased. Save for that loud crack of one that made her jump and eep out a sound that showcased her fear, the shoe dropped lest it be flung at Rei. That better amount for something.

She ignored what Rei had to say; she’d process it later, merely pulling the rain soaked woman inside to shut the door and lock it again. The soft night light in the hallway blinked back on, flooding the area in a soft glow and casting either in a gentle light. She smelled like something alcoholic in nature. It wasn’t Rei’s normal scent, something comforting and clean that made her feel warm. It was on her breath, coloring each exhale, each thing she  _ said _ .

Words were exchanged, she knew she answered with something coherent but right now she didn’t care if she promised the other to kiss her feet or walk out of her life forever. Rei was soaked to the skin and, despite the indifferent facade she wanted to hold to, she just couldn’t. Her heart hurt but she placated with promises that it would be ok, she was just going to let Rei sleep it off and in the morning, well  _ later  _ in the morning, after she thought about what the other had said, she’d go from there.

It didn’t take much to divest the woman of her soaked windbreaker, or her pants, or her equally wet shoes and socks. She debated for a moment to direct Rei to a shower but thought better of it. The dark circles said the other hadn’t slept or what sleep she had was pretty sparse. Shaking her head she fetched a towel long enough for Rei to dry off somewhat before pushing her to bed.

They said in the morning everything was better. 

She could have easily have snapped her fingers and in the same amount of time it would have taken, Rei was out for the count. With a shake of her now far too awake head she drew the covers up over the other one, staring at her a moment more before she stepped out to her small front room, dining room, everything room that was not her bedroom or bathroom.

They did say that in the morning everything would work out. It was technically morning now, so she was optimistic and hopeful that it really would.


	9. Chapter 9

Wet feet sloppily carried her inside Minako’s apartment where she was greeted with a rush of warmth; it held her closely, like a mother might, filling her with a sense of comfort she hadn’t felt the likes of in days.

Struck with a sudden urge to weep, Rei lowered her gaze to the floor, masking whatever sorrow her eyes might portray. Knowing that, despite  _ everything _ , Minako was still willing to listen was more than enough to conjure emotions that typically, she battled to suppress; never mind the soothing glow of the small apartment, or the familiar scent of flowers that surrounded her like a fish in water. And here she stood, babbling nonsense like schizophrenic; a wet hand hiding her somber expression. It was all too much.

_ “MinakoIdidn’tknow,”  _ she hurriedly said, the words feeling imperfect and pathetic upon her alcohol stained tongue.  _ “I mean, I didn’t _ **_think._ ** _ " _ Truly, she was trying; it seemed however, her inebriated mind wasn’t versed in making “drunk-talk.” If taken aside by an officer, she’d indefinitely be towed away to jail. Instead, she was here, out of harm’s way, but making a complete ass of herself in front of the object of her infatuation. Rei fought hard to create a perfect, serene facade for herself; and though she knew Minako was keen enough to see past most of it, this wasn’t how she wished the blonde to remember her. Foolish, drunk, blithering excuses with no amount of finesse or control. She disdained feeling this way; matter-of-fact, she loathed it. There wasn’t anything worse than powerlessness. Suddenly, jail didn’t sound all too bad. At least not when compared to this chaotic interaction.

_ “I know you’re hurt.” _ She turned quickly to follow Minako and wavered slightly, her hands shooting out as she fought to keep balance. Embarrassed, heat rose to her cheeks and Rei cursed her idiocy out loud.

She wished she could disappear. 

At the other’s heels she stayed, trailing after Minako and led into her bedroom where her wet things were quietly removed. Through damp, dark bangs, she discreetly watched the other leave and return with a towel, handing it off to her so she might dry herself; Rei was sure she looked like some soaked pup, wide-eyed and sad, pouty and wearing an expression that read “please take care of me.”

_ “Minako, I just came to’say m’sorry,” _ she murmured, her voice low as she began to nestle into warm blankets and pillows that smelled obtrusively like Minako.  _ “I jus’ really don’t want you mad at me. I feel soso horrible.” _

Though tears stung at the corners of amethyst eyes, Rei too tired and too dizzy to say much else, inhaled deeply instead and closed her eyes. Minako’s kindness only worsened the guilt which had been ballooning in her stomach since Friday night.

Inevitably, Rei finally found sleep; her dreams haunted with images of Minako wearing a heartbroken expression.

––––––––

At the sound of birds, cooing prettily from outside the window, Rei was roused from her deep slumber. She was thankful, momentarily, for the warmth of the sun against her back and for the plush pillows that nurtured her aching cranium. Thankfulness, however, was quickly replaced with concern as she quickly realized that the pillows that she clutched were not her own.

Shuddering as she inhaled the detergents that clung to the bedding, Rei sat uptight (too quickly for the suddenness of it brought pained tears to her eyes) and looked around, horrified to find that she was inside Aino Minako’s bedroom.

Wincing at the soft pounding of her head, Rei brought a hand up, cradling her aching noggin; it pounded violently as though it had been smashed by a war hammer. She felt dizzy and nauseous and her small attempt at leaving the bed only caused the annoying pang in her head to worsen.

Why was she in Minako’s bedroom?

A sense of dread washed over her, engulfing her wholly in its vexing embrace. Realizing that she was  _ hardly _ wearing any clothing only did to enhance her anxiety. Shaking, she threw her legs out from under the blankets and settled her feet upon the plush carpeting.

The last thing she remembered was drinking the remaining bit of the bottle; her mind wholly absorbed in only thoughts of Minako, how sorry she was for wronging her, how she wished she was brave enough to make her feelings known. But making her feelings known was a fantasy, she simply couldn’t. Her heart needed protecting; after all, she had lost too much. She didn’t need to lose Minako too. And having her friendship was better than having none of her at all. At least it would _ suffice. _

_ “Mina?”  _ she hoarsely croaked, wincing at the sound of her voice, she sounded sick. 

Standing up, Rei slowly made her way to the doorway and leaned out, searching the hallway for any sign of her companion. “ _ Minako, what the hell is going on?”  _ she tried, raising her voice a little so that the other might hear. Unbeknownst to Rei was the blonde’s location. Hell, she didn’t know if Minako had taken the couch for the night, or if something  _ more  _ had happened. Though she was sure the blonde would never take advantage of her, especially under the influence, she still had no explanation for her missing clothes or why she’d wake up without them.

Though she possessed some inkling as to the meaning of her presence at Minako’s house, she didn’t know the truth of it. She’d been feeling so desperate, sad and alone the night before, that the Miko could only assume she’d come here acting foolish and out of character. Her panic over the matter was almost too much to bear and as she stood there, trembling, she called for Minako once more.

Desperately, she prayed that she hadn’t said anything  _ too _ honest. What a mess she’d made for herself. She was going to have to do some serious cleaning up.


	10. Chapter 10

She was not a morning person. To a point she could be; she did survive junior high and high school, exams and all, and managed to make it to university. It didn’t mean she particularly liked getting up at what felt like super early hours to attend anything. If anything, she found that it was a lot wiser to just stay up if she had to get up  _ reallllly  _ early for something. Those few times that she would help Rei at the Shrine for instance. Rei got up before the butt crack of dawn, and Minako was pretty damn sure that her alarm clock did not operate during those hours.

She just stayed up all night.

This was rough though. Having been asleep, blissfully no longer hounded by thunderstorms, to be woken from her dreams was mean. It wasn’t fair, but she already knew about fairness; she knew  _ all  _ about  **it.** Nothing was fair, and that was just how it was.

That is what they made coffee for.

Nursing her third cup since Rei had passed out in her bed, it was better to just drink coffee and ponder the nature of the others actions. It had been a dream, but not the dream she wanted, for Rei to be there. Not when she was looking so sad and dejected and drunk, mumbling her apologies about how she didn’t  _ think  _ and she was  _ sorry  _ and she didn’t want her to be  _ mad. _

She was beyond most of those. For one, she wasn’t mad anymore; she accepted that Rei would just be that  _ almost  _ sort of person. The one that would  _ almost  _ return her feelings. That would  _ almost  _ let herself be loved. The one that would  _ almost  _ love her in return. In a world of fairness and its lack thereof, Rei would be the  _ almost. _

Almost a friend. Almost a confidant. Almost something more.

Coffee brought out the philosopher in her. That, and the hour. They worked together like a perfect pair, helping the hours pass as the storm finally died off to bring about a nice day. Not too muggy, a soft breeze, the return of birds, her coffee, and Rei asleep almost naked in her bed.

Allowing herself a chance to fantasize just a bit about that, she sighed wistfully, a funny little smile on her face. From her long legs that went well into next week, her smooth skin unmarked by blemishes. Even her delicate feet; soaked socks hadn’t done a damn bad thing to them at all. Secretly she probably would never wash that pillow again that Rei’s head had rested on, fanning the surface with long raven hair.

Smitten she took another drink, staring at her open laptop. Her class today wasn’t until the afternoon. That had to be a good thing, given that her night and morning had been long since moved out of schedule. The end of the term was coming for break; really it was just a few more classes. The championship game would require a lot of her time as it was a best of five match spread out over a couple of days. There would be practice; she’d need to visit the gym again.

But then what. 

Rei would be working her little part time job and living at the Shrine all those times she wasn’t pushing a broom at one place just so she could do it at another. In different times she might be convinced to go out; not often of course and obviously nowhere  _ fun, _ where she’d act like she had just been  _ drug _ like a mule to wherever it was. That was worth a frown, that word was out there again.  _ Drug. _ If Rei was doing this just to be kind then what was she getting out of it? It wasn’t like they were friends with benefits; Rei just didn’t seem like the person that even been kissed, much less touched. The other didn’t seem like she ever had fun whenever the two of them would go somewhere, be it to the mall for shopping, or a movie, or a game, or to the Shrine for insisted on help.

Really, it seemed like Rei wanted to avoid her and here she was, the blonde bombshell whose team was going to the championship, insisting that Rei not be aloof and locking people out. Forcing her to be social. Maybe Rei was a masochist, a glutton for punishment. Maybe that’s why she went along with it.

It made no sense and her cup of coffee was about dead.

Fortunately, the situation changed itself. A croaking, hung over Rei emerged from her bedroom, hoarsely looking for assistance. Exchanging the empty cup for the glass of water and the two aspirin, she got up and offered both to the woman. Those acting classes paid off, but it didn’t stop her eyes from trailing to Rei’s messy, tangled hair, to her shirt that was honestly not even enough, panties;  _ ok that was a sight, _ and bare legs. Not that she could talk; her band shirt was far less but it was huge and made up for the fact that was really  _ all  _ she wore.

“Here, take these and drink that. I got a cup of coffee left if you want it, and some toast. The rest of your clothes are still soaked, so I’ll do them with my laundry. You can borrow some of mine to wear, along with shoes. Yours are gonna take a while to be dry.”

Maybe if she just kept it all matter of fact like, then it’d be what Rei wanted. ‘Cause it sure as fuck didn’t seem like she wanted anything  _ more. _

“I charged your phone too.”  _ And went through to see that you received all of my texts and read them, you just couldn’t be assed to answer a damn single one Hino Rei. Way to stand me up. _ “So, maybe you wanna tell me why you decided to walk the streets in the middle of a storm drunk and show up on my door? ‘Cause I mean, yeah we’re friends and all, but friends also tend to tell the other what is going on and what’s wrong.”

Taking the now empty glass back; she should have had Rei drink one down before she crashed but the damage was done. “But, I suppose you can tell me all that later. Whenever you feel like it.”

Madonna might have sung that rejection was the greatest aphrodisiac, but she was so tired of being turned down. Short of coming right out and telling her, everything had failed. Was she just supposed to be blunt about it?

“I just worry about you. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Admitting as much she knew it was better than pressing for anything more. Rei one day might open up. One day things might be different, but so far the morning hadn’t brought about any answers short of the knowledge that Rei liked her enough to show up drunk. Maybe that was supposed to be the solace in it all; Rei trusted her that much. Shrugging she gave Rei her space to do what she wanted, sinking back onto the chair to feel self conscious that she was naked save for a stupid band shirt, a reminder of when times were somehow different.


	11. Chapter 11

This was hardly the situation she wanted to find herself in, spiking the levels of anxiety and leaving her mouth dry. Maybe it was the effects of her hangover; oh that was a stupid venture, but she couldn’t blame it all on that.

It had been something to wake in Minako’s bed. Even half dressed and positively hungover, it still felt like something she wasn’t worthy of. It didn’t help she dreamt of things like this, her thoughts often betraying her frequently while she worked about thoughts of her goddess and now what.

She had made a huge fool of herself and now was gaping like a fish while Minako was looking at her.

Dammit Minako… but it held no bite, much less teeth.

It was still a want to damn her for letting her in, for caring about her, for just being her when she didn’t deserve any of it. She didn’t go to the game, she ignored the texts. Honestly she wanted Minako to yell and scream because anger was a lot easier to match and process, not this caring side that she floundered in the name of keeping her heart safe.

It was easier then to damn her for wearing that shirt. It was a secret, unfair, hardly  _ honorable _ weapon that she was far too weak against even after six days of avoiding her. That stupid band shirt from that stupid concert she had finally conceded to being brought to. That was more cracks in the facade; the way Minako’s eyes lit up beyond what they already were. The radiant smile that she gave to her. And that hug, the feeling of her arms around her.

It was too much to dream, or want, but she selfishly indulged in all of it.

Here it was though, thrown in her face and on full display. The way it looked new, the way the hem danced at her thighs. Thighs she had willingly thought about to the point that should she ever have the dim, non-existent chance to barely skim her fingertips against would be her undoing. Her dry mouth suddenly was a thing of the past. Barely aware of words her mind couldn’t process them. She could stare only and that’s all she did. Even after the water and aspirin and a raging headache.

Nothing compared to this moment.

Oh she knew things were being said, and her mind didn’t care. The object of her infatuated desire could have been telling her off; save that she wasn’t she was sure, and it would have sounded as sweet as the softest sigh of pleasure-

She snapped at out of it as Minako’s cell rang, her annoyingly jaunty ringtone of whatever pop artist it was yanked her back to the present and away from the  _ not  _ proper thoughts. Especially when she was half naked and so was Minako. Doubly especially that.

Rei was a coward, and like the coward she was, the distraction presented as her single opportunity to flee and keep the scraps of her shredded dignity intact. As Mina answered her phone, ceasing the rabble of someone who  _ thought  _ they could sing, she all but fled.

Recalling what was said about clothes she tried so very hard to ignore that it was  _ Minako’s  _ garments she was wearing. Another kindness undeserving unto her, bequeathed so willingly she wanted to scream at the others foolishness. She could almost, not really, make out words but to concentrate on them was far too much for her addled brain, not to mention went against the tenants of fleeing.

She peeked her head carefully around the wall, spotting Minako’s back to her, still locked to the riveting conversation she engaged in. Could she leave without her phone? She hated the control it had over her, a virtual leash that ensured she would  _ always  _ be at the beck and call of those who knew the number.

Dressed now yes, it was akin to a suit of armor if she could just ignore the fact it was mostly comprised of Minako’s wardrobe. Fortified then; she could gain her electronic leash and covet the numerous messages and voicemails that the other had left. Even if they were hateful, which they never were, just drowning in disappointment.

She’d never be able to understand the compromising lengths she went to.

A fugitive glance to the door, spotting shoes ripe for the taking, ready to aid in her escape. Creeping with silence like thieves of old she formulated her escape plan. Grab the phone, stick feet into open shoes, and run. A worthy plan of the less than courageous.

As Minako turned to look out a window she all but sprang, snatching her phone where it rested by the open laptop. Turning she rushed to the door, jabbing her feet into a pair of loose running shoes. It was easy to ignore how the tongue of one of them curled inward, awkwardly painful but minor in the face of escape.

Out the door she ran, like a coward. She almost made it down the flight of steps before hearing something shatter against the closed door.


	12. Chapter 12

“Stroopwafel?”

“Wha.. what?”

“Stroopwafel. Would you like one? They’re really good, comes from the Netherlands. Learned how to make them about two weeks ago, they’re pretty tricky but once you get the hang of it, it’s not so bad.” The chestnut-haired woman gestured at the plate containing circular, golden brown  _ somethings  _ that were placed on a small plate next to their coffee cups. The word sounded odd, almost jarring and completely foreign to her ears, but she also knew Makoto wasn’t trying to poison her either. Hesitantly she picked up one of the disks; the texture was like a waffle cone, drawing her thoughts back to summer days and dare say,  _ better  _ times.

It was better to look at what she was holding than to think of those times though.

“They taste better warm, but not too warm. The steam from your coffee will be enough.”

She mimicked the actions of the other, placing the  _ thing  _ like a lid over her coffee that was still too hot to drink, and really was going to keep her awake for far too long, but it was easier this way.

At least that was the lie she believed.

“So… and don’t lie. What’s going on? You normally don’t turn down anything I make, just like you normally don’t drink coffee unless it's finals.”

Sadly finals were over three days ago, and the championship game loomed in but a handful of days. Part of her reason for coming over was to ask if Makoto would mind watching Artemis; not that he couldn’t look after himself, but he’d appreciate the company. Well, that and the situation with Rei was beyond a mess anyway.

Picking up the circular food from the top of her coffee mug she gave a hesitant bite, only to blink in surprise and take a larger one. It prompted Makoto to laugh at her, pleased to see her overcome the hesitation. “This is soo good Makoto!” Just the right amount of sweetness from the thin layer of caramel between the wafers, she could see why the other was so proud of the creation.

“Toldja so.” The chef leaned back in her chair, idly drinking her coffee and, unable to bite her tongue any longer, fixed her with a look. “Spit it out already! What happened?!”

There wasn’t a point in hiding behind her coffee any longer, setting both cup and tasty item down on the saucer. “Rei showed up last week, during that storm…”

“And?”

“She was drunk ‘koto. Completely drunk, soaked to the bone, and apologetic. I had her sleep it off ‘cause she wasn’t exactly coherent. She woke up later on, and all but fled out of the door while I was on the phone. I haven’t seen her since.”

Makoto didn’t even miss a beat, bless her heart. She had put down her own coffee already; apparently she had learned that sometimes, when she finally got around to breaking the news, it was better to have one's hands free. That, or she was tired of breaking one more item that was dropped or “slipped from her grasp” unexpectedly. She winced instead, shaking her head for a moment. “Rei never gets drunk. While she doesn’t mind storms as much as you do, that still sounds very uncharacteristic of her to be out in one.”

“I know that, but it was her! It’s not like anyone  _ else  _ is going to show up on my doorstep at ungodly hours.”

“Yeah yeah… what was she apologetic for? Because that’s also a not normal Rei trait.”

“She missed my game, the one that was sending us to the championships. She told me that I should drag you along instead.”

“Hey now, you know I would have been there if you just asked me.” Daresay, Makoto looked rather peeved at the notion, before she blinked. “Did you say _ drag? _ As in drag me like some mule?” At her nod she muttered something unintelligible under her breath, angrily hiding it behind her coffee for a moment. “I  _ suppose  _ that is Rei then. Despite everything else.” 

It was as good a time as any to finish eating, and drink the cup of coffee that she really didn’t want due to using it as a crutch. It was easier to avoid things that way, a pointless routine to take her mind off of all things related to Rei. If she stayed busy and occupied, then she wouldn’t dwell on the other was her reasoning, and it worked up to the point that Makoto sat her down and made her spill the beans.

“I wish she would just tell me what was wrong. She’s been beyond distant ever since we all finally graduated and headed off to university. It can’t be some fear of change.” A glance at her watch told her she would be late for practice if she didn’t leave now. One more thing to focus on, like she needed anything more. “I should get going or my teammates are going to kill me for being late. Thanks for the coffee and treat.”

“Maybe it’s some fear of loss instead. You and her go to the same university, Ami’s off in medical hell, I’m busting my ass in culinary classes, and even Usagi started focusing on something. We don’t see each other very often and it’s making her be scared.” The woman shook her head, clearly at a loss. “Lemme know what time your game is so I can make sure you got at least one cheerleader in your corner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think that seriously being cut back on work hours would allow me more creativity time to write, but I get this sinking feeling that it's work that makes me creative... Without too much more delay then, back to it. Oh, and stroopwafels are amazing, I do highly recommend.


End file.
